


Mám tebe

by SweetSerialKiller



Series: Naděje [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Cock Warming, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Smut
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Will věděl, že nebude trvat dlouho, než si Hannibala úplně podmaní a naprosto ho odstřihne od Jackova vlivu.Jack mu to neskutečně ulehčoval.A další návštěvou si doslova vykopal svůj hrob.





	Mám tebe

Will Graham byl manipulativní bastard. Pyšnil se tímto titulem a neměl v úmyslu přestat. I on však nemohl předvídat spoustu věcí. Například Tobiase Budge, který se zničehonic objevil v jeho kanceláři, zabil jeho pacienta a pokusil se zabít i jeho. Naneštěstí pro Tobiase, to byl nakonec on, kdo zemřel, zatímco Will si z boje odnesl jen pobodané stehno a zdevastovanou kancelář.

Jak se ale říká, všechno zlé je k něčemu dobré. 

Útok na Willa způsobil to, že se Hannibal pohádal s Jackem do takové míry, kdy na něj začal řvát před ostatními policisty, kteří se snažili ignorovat hádku mužů a raději pokračovali ve své práci. Hádka s Jackem plus starost o Willa způsobily, že Hannibal strávil tři dny u Willa doma. Pečoval o něj, vařil mu a věnoval mu svou naprostou pozornost.

Pokud existovalo něco jako nebo, Will si byl jistý, že v posledních třech dnech dostal malou ochutnávku.

Will věděl, že nebude trvat dlouho, než si Hannibala úplně podmaní a naprosto ho odstřihne od Jackova vlivu.

Jack mu to neskutečně ulehčoval. 

A další návštěvou si doslova vykopal svůj hrob.

…

Uplynul přesně týden od útoku Tobiase a Will byl opět ve své kanceláři. Potřeboval si připravit své poznámky a přeplánovat některá sezení, aby ji najednou neměl příliš mnoho. A aby měl nějakou společnost, Hannibal přišel s ním.

Momentálně klečel pod Willovým silným mahagonovým stolem na malém polštářku, dlaně měl položené na Willových stehnách. Kousek pod Willovými koleny byly stáhnuté jeho kalhoty. 

Hannibal už půl hodiny držel v ústech Willův penis. Nelízal ho, nesál. Jen jej držel v teple svého těla a meditoval. Měl zavřené oči a soustředil se jen na svůj vlastní dech a na Willa, který mu občas udělil nějaký povel.

V kanceláři panovala uklidňující atmosféra a Will si byl jistý, že nebude trvat dlouho a Hannibal v této pozici usne.

K jeho nelibosti bylo jejich příjemné odpoledne přerušeno neslušným zaklepáním na dveře. 

Hannibalovy oči se komicky rozšířily a chtěl svá ústa od Willa odtrhnout, ten měl však jiné plány. Dlaněmi přidržel Hannibalovu hlavu tam, kde byla a něžně se na něj podíval.

,,Pokračuj, nemáme důvod končit.”

Hannibal mu věnoval lehce skeptický pohled, než opět navedl do svých úst celý Willův penis a opět zavřel oči. Pokud Will tvrdil, že je vše v pořádku, tak bylo vše v pořádku. Will by mu nikdy nelhal.

Will si mezitím upravil svou kravatu, než vyzval hosta, aby vstoupil. Rád by řekl, že byl překvapený, ale Jackova návštěva překvapující opravdu nebyla. Zvlášť ne po jeho hádce s Hannibalem.

,,Jacku, dobré odpoledne. Nebudete se zlobit, když se nezvednu, abych vám potřásl rukou? Ještě stále mě bolí noha.”

,,Jistě že ne, doktore. Klidně zůstaňte sedět.”

Will přikývl a nechtěně se trochu pohl celým tělem. Hannibal otevřel své oči a v tu chvíli vypadal jako jedna z jeho mnoha koček, když nebyla s něčím spokojená. 

Will měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál.

,,Řekněte mi, Jacku, s čím Vám dnes mohu pomoci?” zeptal se Will a položil jednu svou ruku pod stůl do Hannibalových hedvábných vlasů. Hannibal tiše zamumlal a opět se plně uvolnil.

,,Jde o Hannibala. Mám o něj starosti,” přiznal Jack a posadil se do křesla naproti Willovi. Will v duchu děkoval, že si koupil takový masivní stůl, který měl plně zakryté tři strany. Jack tak neměl jedinou šanci Hannibala vidět. Ten si tak mohl vyslechnout to, co bude určitě zajímavý rozhovor.

,,Opravdu? Mě připadá v pořádku, jeho stav se pomalu, ale jistě zlepšuje.”

,,Nejsem si tím jistý, doktore. Hannibal...skoro to až vypadá, že se stal na vás závislý. Věří vám pomalu více, než komukoli jinému. Nejsem si jistý, že je to dobrá věc.”

Will nasadil masku hodného terapeuta a připravil se na svůj velký výkon. Tohle byla jedinečná šance, jak navždy dostat Hannibala pryč od Jacka.

,,A já si nejsem jistý, proč by to mělo vadit. Hannibal mi v této místnosti sděluje každý týden své obavy, tajemství a myšlenky. K tomu, aby se mi svěřil, je nutná jistá dávka důvěry. Být vámi, Jacku, nedělal bych si zbytečně starosti s něčím takovým.”

,,Myslím si, doktore, že Hannibal vám nedává jen důvěru. Myslím, že si k vám vytváří hlubší vztah, než jaký je mezi doktorem a pacientem, popřípadě mezi dvěma přáteli. Možná by bylo dobré ho přesunout k jinému doktorovi.”

Hannibalova tvář se zkroutila do velmi nespokojeného pohledu. Will mu párkrát pročísl vlasy, aby ho uklidnil a zároveň mu dal najevo, že ho rozhodně neopustí.

,,Myslím si, Jacku, že nemáte pravdu. Hannibal nepotřebuje doktora. Potřebuje přítele, někoho, kdo mu bude naslouchat a poradí mu, když to bude nejvíce potřebovat. Nemyslím si, že odtrhnout jej od někoho, komu momentálně věří, k dalšímu terapeutovi, je dobrý nápad.”

,,Ale já potřebuju mít fungujícího agenta. Nezlobte se na mě, doktore Grahame, ale v tuto chvíli jedinou změnu, kterou na Hannibalovi pozoruji, je chování k vám. Vypadá bez vás jak ztracený pejsek. Je na vás až příliš závislý!”

,,Možná proto, že jsem jediný člověk, kterému momentálně může věřit,” odpověděl Will naštvaně. ,,Hannibal je nezávislý muž, který dlouhou dobu žil sám. Nemá rodinu ani nikoho jiného, komu by se mohl svěřit se svými problémy. A od toho jsem tu já. Jsem tady, abych mu pomohl a aby mi on mohl věřit se svými problémy. Vaše obavy, ať už jsou jakékoli, jsou nepodmíněné.”

,,Hannibal by se na vás neměl tolik lepit!” zahučel Jack. ,,Od té doby, co začali vaše debaty, se přestal soustředit na svou práci! Místo toho, aby trávil čas v laboratoři a pomáhal nám chytat zločince, jede za vámi.”

Will se v duchu ušklíbl. Jack mu opravdu dost ulehčoval práci.

,,Byl jste to vy, kdo za mnou přišel s prosbou o pomoc. Každý den ho nutíte vkrádat se do mysli zločinců a nasávat špínu, kterou je zamořená celá jejich hlava. Chcete snad Hannibala zničit? Potřebuje si taky odpočinout! Hannibal je moje zodpovědnost a já pro něj udělám cokoli, jak jako doktor, tak jako i jeho nejlepší přítel. Nedovolím vám, pokračovat v tom, co děláte.”

,,Tak tedy požádám o Hannibalův přesun k jinému terapeutovi sám!” Jack byl už vzteky bez sebe. Byl jako nazlobené dítě, kterému maminka odmítala koupit hračku.

,,To můžete, ale nikdo vám nevyhoví. Ať se vám to líbí nebo ne, jsem jeden z nejlepších. A navíc neexistuje jediný důvod, proč už bych neměl být Hannibalovým terapeutem.”

,,Já si to nějak zařídím!” vykřikl Jack a naštvaně odešel z kanceláře. Nezapomněl za sebou prásknout dveřmi.

Jakmile byl pryč, Will přirazil plnou silou do Hannibalových úst. Tvrdě si bral jeho ústa a spokojeně zavřel oči, když cítil vibrovat Hannibalovy steny kolem svého penisu.

Netrvalo dlouho a jeho sémě vystříklo do úst staršího muže.

Hannibal vše poslušně spolykal a jazykem očistil kapičky spermatu, které se dostali na Willovu kůži. Po splnění úkolu se podíval na Willa. Vypadal jako ztracené dítě. Nevěděl, co má dělat.

,,Hodný kluk,” usmál se na něj Will něžně a pohladil ho po tváři. ,,Nedovolím mu, aby mi tě vzal. Věříš mi, že ano?”

Hannibal přikývl a unaveně si položil hlavu na Willovo stehno. Jeho čelist a hrdlo bolelo, ale připomínalo mu, že není sám. Že má Willa, že má milence, který pro něj udělá první poslední.

,,Vím, že rád pomáháš dopadat zločince, ale myslím si, že by bylo momentálně nejlepší, kdybys odešel z terénu. Jack tě chce využívat, dokud to půjde. Bez ohledu na tvé psychické zdraví.” Will strčil dva prsty pod Hannibalovu bradu a natočil jeho pohled k sobě. ,,Nemůžu tě ztratit, zlatíčko. Ne kvůli bezohlednosti muže, jehož prioritou by měla být starost o tebe.”

Hannibal párkrát zamrkal, než stiskl Willovu ruku.

,,Chci znovu plně vyučovat na univerzitě,” řekl tiše. ,,Baví mě to. Nepotřebuji Jacka. Mám tebe.”

,,Máš to mít,” zamrkal Will a odsunul se od stolu, aby mohl Hannibal vylézt z pod stolu.

Jelikož Hannibal tak dlouho klečel, měl téměř mrtvé nohy a skoro okamžitě poté, co vstal, se málem zhroutil zpět na zem.

Will ho ovšem zachytil a pevně si ho přitiskl na svou hruď. Oba se tiše zasmáli a vyměnili si pár láskyplných polibků.

Hannibal nemohl být šťastnější. Po životě samoty nastal život s Willem. Už nebyl sám. Měl někoho, komu na něm opravdu záleželo a kdo by pro něj udělal téměř cokoli.

Will nemohl být šťastnější. Jack si vykopal hrob a v důsledku své nevymáchané huby právě nevědomky přišel o svého nejlepšího speciálního agenta, který za něj neustále řeší případy. Tady však Will nechtěl přestat. Připraví ho i o práci, o to, co mu bylo nejvíce drahé.

Za každou cenu.

,,Pojďme domů,” zašeptal Hannibal a zapnul Willovi kalhoty. 

Will si nemohl pomoci, ale musel se usmívat.

Jeho život každým okamžikem vypadal líp a líp.


End file.
